


No existen las coincidencias

by aureale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AgriCorps, Eventual Sex, F/M, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureale/pseuds/aureale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"las coincidencias no existen padawan" fue lo que Qui-gon le digo siempre a Anakin desde que lo encontró a Tatooine, pero hay momentos en las que Anakin duda  de  la lección de su maestro.</p><p>O</p><p>universo alterno donde Qui-Gon Jinn no entreno a Obi-wan y termino trabajando en los campos agrícolas de los servicios jedi  pero si tomo a Anakin como su padawan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pues que puedo decir, la linea del tiempo sigue igual, Darth Maul no asesino a Qui-Gon y aun vive y tiene misiones con Anakin.  
> Anakin y Padmé no están casados pero se gustan, la historia toma lugar en la guerra de los clones.

Anakin salió de la nave la cual estaba piloteando en donde solo venían el, Qui-gon, Padmé, unos dos soldados clones y el comandante Cody que solo venían para asegurar la nave, C3PO y R2-D2. Se supone que es una misión diplomática en un pequeño planeta cerca del borde exterior donde nacen muchas especias, estaba lleno de fauna en todas partes y diferente tipo de frutas que se usaban en el templo y en las salas de curación, que serían ayuda para el templo. Habían quedado cerca de la capital donde se harían las últimas negociaciones para la confirmación de la unión a la república. 

Se supone que debía ser una misión simple, que lo único que tenían que hacer era acompañar a Padmé a este planeta como señal de paz y su unión a la república y que él y Qui-gon estaban ahí solo para resolver cualquier duda que pudiera haber.  
Anakin vio a Qui-gon caminado y oyendo atentamente lo que decía C3-PO acerca de las plantas que los rodeaban y Padmé caminaba no muy legos de ellos mientras veía de manera divertida al antiguo maestro de Anakin y al droid; el jedi más joven camino hasta donde estaba la antigua reina de Naboo de manera sigilosa.

-¡boo!- Anakin grito y empezó a reír cuando vio a Padmé dar un pequeño salto por el susto

-muy maduro Ani- Padmé digo actuando como si estuviera ofendida pero sin dejar de sonreír

-siempre tienes que estar preparada para cualquier situación peligrosa Padmé, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar-

-Esto es una misión diplomática Ani, no se supone que nadie nos ataque, se supone que nadie sabe que estamos aquí- Padmé cruzo los brazos por su pecho pero a pesar de su sonrisa Anakin vio preocupación en sus ojos

-hay algo que te preocupa- 

Padmé dejo de sonreír y volteo a ver a Qui-gon que aún seguía entretenido con C3PO y regreso a mirar a Anakin dando un paso al frente para quedar más cerca de él 

-es solo que tenido este mal presentimiento desde antes de salir de Coruscant para esta misión-

\- es por eso que le pediste al consejo nuestro apoyo- 

-sabes que normalmente no pido protección Ani, pero siento que si no tenemos cuidado algo realmente malo va pasar, quizás solo sean paranoias mías -

-quieres estar segura de que todo salga bien, lo entiendo, intentare no meterme en problemas-  
Padmé giro sus ojos y sonrió- eres todo un ángel- 

-tu eres el único ángel aquí- susurro para que solo lo oyera ella

Anakin se sentía atraído por Padmé desde el primer día que la vio en Tatooine cuando él todavía era un esclavo. “ángel” fue el primer pensamiento cuando la vio, cuando entro a la orden sus vidas tomaron lados diferentes, pero en las pocas ocasiones que se veían , podía sentir como Padmé regresaba sus sentimientos, cuando las cosas se ponen muy difíciles en la guerra el sueña en que un día cuando la guerra se acabe dejaría la orden para tener una vida junto a ella, pero cuando se tranquiliza cuando todo lo malo pasa, se da cuenta que jamás seria capas de vivir una vida civil, se aburriría lo más rápido posible, pero es la idea lo que lo mantiene cuerdo en momentos oscuros.

Ella le sonrió y puso su mano en rostro de Anakin mirándolo con cariño -sigamos caminado – Padmé quito su mano y ambos siguieron caminado.  
Anakin no quería preocupar a Padmé, pero tanto el cómo su maestro también tuvieron un mal presentimiento acerca de la misión, ambos sentían una perturbación en la fuerza, pero no quería alterar a Padmé, quizás la fuerza solo trataba de decirles que fueran precavidos y quizás nada mala sucedería.  
***

Dentro de la capital fueron atacados. El primer disparo fue dirigido a Anakin pero fallo haciendo que tanto el como Qui-gon sacaran lo más rápidamente sus lightsaber y Padmé sacara su arma que tenía colgada en la cadera. Tan rápido como desenfundaron más disparos empezaron y varios mercenarios salieron de sus escondites.

Los tres trataron de agruparse mientras C3PO y R2-D2 corrieron a esconderse cerca de unas de las casas que estaban en la entrada de la capital, cuando los tres estuvieron los más cerca que se podía Anakin hablo.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué nos tenderían una trapa?-

-no son separatistas- digo Padmé mientras seguía disparando- no veo ningún droid entre ellos-

-son mercenarios –Qui-gon digo- tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible al edificio del consejo, regresemos al bosque, quizás tengamos una oportunidad de perderlos ahí-

-es muy arriesgado- Anakin seguía evadiendo los láser con su lightsaber y tratando de proteger a Padmé lo más que podía al igual que Qui-gon

-lo sé pero aquí todavía hay civiles, tenemos que alegarlos antes de que esto se salga más de control- 

-el maestro Jinn tiene razón-

-Senadora Padmé, Anakin y yo la cubriremos para que puedas salir primero, Anakin después de ella sigues tú y yo tratare de cubrirlo lo más que pueda-

Anakin y Qui-gon se vieron y asintieron con la cabeza para confirmar que el plan estaba claro, ambos se movieron para estas más juntos haciendo para atrás a Padmé, ella  
disparaba a los pocos hombres que estaban en la entrada tratando de abrir paso para que los tres pudieran salir lo antes posible, cuando ella trataba de disparar le a los hombres que cubrían la entrada pero ellos solo se movieron de lugar pero sin dejar de disparar. 

A pesar de que estaba totalmente desprotegida ningún tiro le daba a ella, pero ellos se seguían moviendo evitando ser disparados. Anakin miro como Padmé batallaba pero también noto que no le disparaban, De manera repentina el jedi más joven se dio cuenta de que él era el objetivo, no Padmé o Qui-gon.

Todos los mercenarios que estaban frente disparaban hacía donde él se movía, Qui-gon lo cubrió lo mejor que pudo, pero lo evadían y trataban su mejor para no dejarlo salir al bosque. Frunció el ceño y dejo de retroceder y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Qui-gon poniéndose frente a él.

-Anakin ¿qué haces?- 

-ellos me quieren a mi maestro, los distraeré, ve por Padmé, llévala a un lugar seguro, los veré en el palacio-

-no te dejare aquí solo Anakin- 

-no tenemos muchas opciones- digo Anakin mientras contaba mentalmente cuantos mercenarios había, contó 5 en total y quizás otros 3 en la entrada principal – maestro ayuda a Padmé para librarse de los que están en la salida, yo distraeré a los demás, tratare de perderlos en el bosque y después iré con los clones para que nos ayuden-

Qui-gon se movió y se puso frente a Padmé, cubriéndola de los ataques de los tres mercenarios que estaban en la puerta. Sin la distracción los láser Padmé se pudo concentrar mejor para poder disparar tirando uno tras otro , lo más rápido que pudo Qui-gon y Padmé voltearon para donde estaban los otros mercenarios y empezaron hacer lo mismo, protegiendo el frente de Anakin para que tuviera oportunidad de salir del área y tal como lo predigo todos los mercenarios fueron tras él.  
Padmé trato de correr cuando vio todos los mercenarios correr tras Anakin pero, Qui-gon sostuvo su brazo.

-tenemos que llegar al palacio e investigar lo que paso, Anakin estará bien-

-¿quieres que lo dejemos solo?- 

-no, pero es lo que se tiene que hacer, Anakin ira con los clones, nosotros tenemos que llegar primero al palacio y explicar lo que paso antes de que esto pueda causar la ruptura del tratado, si alguien puede derrotar a esos mercenario ese es mi antiguo aprendiz -  
Padmé miro la entrada por donde había salido Anakin y de manera resignada asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Qui-gon.  
****

Anakin se subió a uno de los árboles y espero a que ver a los mercenarios , cuando los vio pasar espero un poco para saltar atrás de ellos y empezaron a pelear, había logrado desarmar a uno y dejarlo inconsciente, los otros tres lo empezaron a atacar tanto como con sus armas como físicamente, cuando iba a atacar a uno con su lightsaber , uno de los mercenarios lo logro golpear su lightsaber alejándolo de él, uso la fuerza para alegarlos pero en el momento en que lo hizo ellos lograron disparar varias veces dándole en zonas no vitales, Anakin solo logro dejar inocente a uno de ellos.

Al primer mercenario que creyó que había dejado inconsciente lo ataco por atrás dejándolo caer de rodillas, para después patearla la cabeza, en un estado casi noqueado, cuando los tres mercenarios seguían de pie se acercaron a él, trato de pararse pero sentía como poco a poco empezaba a quedar inconsciente, vio apuntar a dos de ellos para asegurarse de matarlo.

Pero antes de que nada pudiera pasar sintió alguien con un gran fuerza y vio como el que no tenía un arma era arrastrado hasta atrás , los dos armados voltearon sorprendidos y apuntaron sus armas a alguien y empezaron a disparar, pero vio como los láser era esquivados, trato de pararse y mantenerse despierto lo más que podía.  
Pudo ver a un hombre con su lightsaber usando una túnica color café, la capucha cubría su cara, pero podía ver que el hombre tenía una gran habilidad, era como si estuviera viendo a otro jedi, pero ¿Cómo era posible? No reconocía su firma en la fuerza y según el consejo no había otro jedi mas que Qui-gon y el. El hombre peleaba de manera elegante pero fuerte y logro derribar a los otros dos mercenarios en cuestión de poco tiempo, cuando el hombre apago el lightsaber Anakin no pudo más y cayó inconsciente.


	2. Mi ángel de la guardia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿coincidencia? o ¿errores del pasado? es la pregunta que se hace Qui-gon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> segundo capitulo yay c:! espero que sea de su agrado.

Anakin sentía como si lo estuvieran balanceando, no sabía bien que pasaba, estaba confundido y batallaba para abrir sus ojos, en uno de los intentos logro abrirlos para ver que estaba siendo cargado por el jedi que lo había salvado. 

No podía distinguir su cara por la capucha que llevaba puesta. Sus instintos le decían que debía estar a la defensiva o al menos tratar de separase del hombre, pero la fuerza le decía lo contrario. Sentía como su fuerza se acurrucaba junto a la del hombre, el jedi se sentía como si hubiera dado cuenta que todo este tiempo estaba incompleto y la firma de fuerza del hombre que lo cargaba lo completaba, haciéndolo sentir cálido en todo su cuerpo, arrullándolo hasta quedar inconsciente de nuevo.  
Cuando Anakin volvió a recuperar un poco de su conciencia lo único que hacía era oír sonidos y unas voces las cuales no reconocía.

-Ben ya deberías estar aquí. Los agricultores regresaron y estaban preocupados por tu comportamiento-

-lo sé y me disculpo por eso, pero paso algo muy importante y era necesario que hiciera algo al respecto -Anakin no sabía quién hablaba pero ya había decidido que le gustaba su voz 

-me explicaras luego lo que pasó. Tienes unos treinta minutos para estar aquí-

Anakin se preocupó, no quería perder ese sentimiento que sentía en la fuerza, los sonidos empezaron hacerse más fuertes y a continuación solo sintió una mano sujetando la suya, el jedi abrió los ojos con pesadez. Al abrir los ojos la luz blanca se hizo insoportable hasta que un hombre se puso frente a él tapando la luz que le daba directamente.

Vio a un hombre de unos 37 años más o menos, de ojos verdes o quizás azules, con cabello rojo cobrizo corto y bien arreglado al igual que su barba.

-un ángel- Anakin murmuro dejándose llevar por lo que sentía en la fuerza y el cómo se veía el hermoso ángel con la luz blanca a su alrededor y el ángel que lo estaba cuidando solo le sonrió.- ¿eres mi ángel?

-te encuentras muy herido, estás en tu nave, quisiera quedarme pero tengo que irme, tus amigos vienen en camino- Anakin sintió una pequeña carga de energía que viajaba por su cuerpo y empezó a sentirse cansado- debes descansar- 

Anakin empezó a sentir como sus ojos pesaban de nuevo, pero un pequeño pánico entro en su corazón, el ángel que lo cuidaba se iba a ir de su lado y con toda la energía que tuvo sujeto la mano del hombre lo más que pudo.

-no te vayas- Anakin no supo si fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta

-lo siento- fue lo último que escucho Anakin antes de que todo se volviera negro y aferro lo más fuerte que pudo a la mano de su ángel pero pudo sentir como la otra mano lo soltaba. 

****

Cuando Anakin despertó de nuevo, estaba más consciente de todo su alrededor, volteo a todos lados de la habitación buscando al jedi que había salvado pero estaba solo en el cuarto. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería grande y no la personal. Había doce camas en total, seis de cada lado del cuarto, tres de ellas tenían las cortinas cerradas lo cual se le hizo extraño 

Aun sentía cansado y con un dolor de cabeza bastante fuerte, al enderezarse sintió punzadas en sus costillas las cuales podía tener rotas por el impacto de los láseres, también sentía su fuerza inquieta, como si su fuerza buscara algo desesperadamente. 

Anakin se sentó en la cama pensando que quizás solo pensando en el hombre que había visto era el jedi o padawan que lo había salvado. Pero no había rastro de que alguien más estuviera en la enfermería o en la nave. 

Quizás lo había soñado, no recordaba bien lo que paso cuando estaba inconsciente solo recordaba al hombre de pelo cobrizo, tal vez era solo un sueño. Quizás si había sido Qui-gon el que lo había salvado. De que otra manera había llegado a la sala médica de la nave. 

Examino mejor su cama y en la pequeña mesa que estaba junto a él vio su lightsaber y un CD. La curiosidad le gano a su dolor físico ya que Anakin decidió pararse de la cama, agarro el CD y se fue caminado lentamente hasta la consola que estaba en la enfermería, él puso el CD en el panel de la pantalla y un holograma salió y Anakin se quedó sin palabras.

El hombre que había soñado estaba ahí, bueno no ahí físicamente, el hombre en el holograma era él.

-no sé muy bien cómo empezar esto, lamento no poder quedarme hasta que despertaras correctamente joven, pero tuve que irme rápidamente o estaría en serios problemas, mi nombre es Obi-Wan Kenobi y trabajo para los Argicorps. Estaba analizando unas plantas de la zona junto con otros agricultores del planeta, cuando sentí un gran disturbio en la fuerza, les pedí a los agricultores locales que se regresaran y yo seguí caminando hasta que encontré tu nave, los clones que estaban ahí fueron atacados, lamento que sea un extraño el que te tenga que informar que dos de ellos no sobrevivieron-

El corazón de Anakin se detuvo por un momento al oír la noticia, los clones que los acompañaban eran relativamente nuevos en las misiones, se supone que era una misión fácil y que nadie saldría herido y ahora perdido dos buenos soldados.

-el comandante Cody sobrevivió pero quedo muy mal herido, estaba lo suficiente consiente para advertirme de los hombres que los habían atacado buscando a uno de los jedis que venían con él, me pidió que fuera a la capital para advertirles pero supongo que fue demasiado tarde ya que cuando te encontré ya te estaban atacando- 

Anakin abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No solo resulto que el hombre que había soñado era real, ahora resulta que era él quien lo había salvado y para terminar de desconcertarlo más ni siquiera era un jedi si no un agrícola, de todas las cosas se le pudieron haber ocurrido nunca hubiera pensado que un agrícola lo había salvado, no por que creyera que eran débiles si no por la manera en que peleaba, el modo que usaba el lightsaber y lo hábil que era con la fuerza. 

-cuando te encontré estabas inconsciente. Así que te traje a tu nave, al igual que el comandante Cody y los cuerpos de los clones, ellos están en las camas con las cortinas cerradas-el jedi volteo al lado donde estaban las camas y puso una expresión de tristeza-no sé si no debí haber movido los cuerpos para las investigaciones pero no tuve el corazón para dejarlos ahí-Anakin volteo a ver al holograma de nuevo -active la señal de SOS de la nave, supongo que quien sea que te acompañe llegara pronto. Lamento los acontecimientos como también lamento no poder quedarme, espero que al despertar estés bien joven y que no haya sido un error dejarte solo, que la fuerza este contigo-

El holograma se inició de nuevo y Anakin lo oyó de nuevo tratando de analizar todo.

El hombre podría ser un cómplice de los mercenarios, todo podía ser un truco, bien podía haber usado el cuerpo de Anakin para robar información que había en la nave y los mercenarios eran pura distracción. Pero se sentía mal en pensar en eso, el recuerda el cómo se sentía la fuerza Obi-wan; tan cálida que arrulla al instante, cuando despertó la segunda vez el vio genuina preocupación en su rostro y aun en el holograma podía oír preocupación por el y tristeza acerca de lo que le paso a los clones.

No, él no era culpable de nada además de ser un buen hombre que estaba en el momento adecuado para salvar su trasero.

-¡Anakin!- 

Anakin salió de su trance al oír la voz de Qui-gon y apago el holograma- ¡Aquí en la enfermería!-  
El jedi más joven oyó correr a su antiguo maestro, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Qui-gon entro con su lightsaber prendido y buscando al enemigo

-no hay nadie maestro, solo nosotros, bueno nosotros, dos clones muertos y un inconsciente Cody- Anakin camino a la cama de nuevo y se sentó en ella pero sin perder de vista a su maestro

-¿los mercenarios mataron a los clones?- Qui-gon apago su lightsaber y entro a la enfermería y vio a su ex -aprendiz asentir- ¿están ahí?- apunto a las camillas donde las cortinas estaban cerradas-¿cómo paso?- Qui-gon abrió la primera cortina donde se encontraba el comandante Cody inconsciente, Anakin cerró los ojos al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, estaba muy mal golpeado y tenía vendas en todo su cuerpo.

-no lo sé, atacaron antes de que pudiera llegar- 

Anakin vio como Qui-gon abrió las otras dos cortinas donde estaban los otros dos clones muertos, ellos tenían pocos moretones pero en su uniforme se podía ver el disparo en el pecho que los había matado rápidamente-

-no sé cómo lograste traerlos hasta aquí tú solo Anakin. Con lo herido que te vez no me imagino que haya sido fácil -

-yo no los traje-

-¿Qué?-

-casi me matan los mercenarios de hecho, lograron desarmarme y darme algunos tiros, gracias a la fuerza logre desviarlos lo suficiente para que no me dirán en ninguna parte vital pero uno de ellos me ataco por atrás y me dio una patada en la cabeza; cuando iban a matarme un hombre apareció y me salvo, pensé que era algún jedi o padawan que aún no conocía por la manera en la que peleaba con mi lightsaber y su habilidad con la fuerza, pero resulto ser solo un agrícola de Argicorps, al parecer se encontró con Cody antes de ir a buscarnos-

-Anakin quizás era una trampa para lograr entrar a la nave, quizás el esta impli….- Anakin lo interrumpió

-no- su voz era firme – él no está involucrado, era un agricultor que me salvo a mí y a Cody-

\- ¿y donde esta ahora este misterioso agricultor que sabe pelear con lightsaber y puede usar la fuerza?- Qui-gon cruzo sus brazos escondiéndolos entre las mangas de la túnica que llevaba y levanto levemente la cabeza.

-se tuvo que ir- Anakin vio cómo su maestro levanto la ceja con incredulidad y vio como abrió la boca para decir algo- su nombre era Obi-wan Kenobi trabaja para los Argicorps, dejo un holograma explicándome lo que paso. Él tenía cabello…-

-cabello rojo cobrizo y ojos color gris o tal vez azules, de piel blanca, tiene varias pecas en la cara y un lunar en medio de su frente y otro en la mejilla quizás unos 37 años de edad -

Anakin se quedó boquiabierto ante la tan detallada explicación de su maestro acerca de Obi-wan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de él?- Anakin ataco con preguntas a su maestro

Anakin miro el rostro de su antiguo maestro, una expresión que conocía muy bien. Cuando su maestro cree que a cometido un gran error, tenía una expresión de disgusto consigo mismo. Qui-gon soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama frente a Anakin pero no lo miro a la cara, miraba a los clones que estaban en las camas.

-recuerdas cuando te hable de Xátanos –

-tu padawan antes de mi- Qui-gon volteo a ver a Anakin ahora pero su expresión aún se vía con algo de culpa- ¿Qué tiene que ver el con todo esto?

-cuando Xátanos se fue al lado oscuro, sentí que había fallado como maestro, me prometí a mí mismo que nunca tomaría otro padawan después de él, tome muchas misiones en solo y otras con mas jedis pero no tome otro padawan, hasta que te encontré-

-esto sigue sin explicarme mucho-

-paciencia Anakin- el sonrió un poco de medio lado pero se fue rápidamente- nueve años después de lo que paso en el planeta natal de Xátanos, regrese de una misión diplomática, al llegar al templo el maestro Yoda me invito a ver uno de los torneos de los alumnos más maduros de la orden, no preste mucha atención hasta que el maestro Yoda me hizo ver a un chico en específico, bueno con técnica en pelea y fuerte en la fuerza, una gran habilidad con él lightsaber, mucha pasión, un tanto descontrolado y un poco violento en su manera de pelear ,sin embargo nada que con el tiempo no hubiera podido aprender a controlar, el chico era bueno.

-Obi-wan-

-así es. Lo malo es que él ya iba a cumplir los trece años y ningún maestro lo había seleccionado, Yoda y Mace me insistieron en que lo tomara como padawan venían un gran potencial en el -

-¿lo hiciste?- Anakin sabia la respuesta, pero quería imaginar otra historia, una donde su maestro no negó la oportunidad a un excelente alumno de la orden, un alumno en el cual tanto Yoda y Windu creían que tenía potencial para ser un excelente jedi ¡diablos! Incluso Anakin vio lo buen jedi que podía haber sido.

-no- la respuesta salió casi como un suspiro, la cara de su maestro mostró ese disgusto con el mismo de nuevo- dije que el chico tenia demasiado descontrol y pasión, busque cada desperfecto que él tuvo para negarlo como padawan, al final nadie lo escogió y lo mandaron a los Argicorps-

-si no me lo estuvieras diciendo tu Qui, jamás lo creería- Anakin estaba algo molesto con su maestro al oír esa historia.

-esa no es la peor parte- Qui-gon sonrió con amargura- me mandaron a una misión a Bandomeer, en el mismo transporte que yo iba Obi-wan en camino para los Agricorps. para hacer la historia corta; Una organización criminal llamada Compañía Minera de Offworld nos atacó y Obi-wan y yo los detuvimos. Para cuando llegamos a Bandomeer, recibí una carta de Xátanos, fui en busca de él, para tratar de razonar, una parte de mi creía que aún había bondad en él, quería hablar, hacerlo entrar en razón, mande a Obi-wan a los cuerpos agrícolas, pero el descubrió que era un trampa de Xátanos, fue a buscarme a las minas que están en Bandomeer donde me encontraría con Xátanos, Obi-wan había descubierto que el líder de Offworld era mi antiguo padawan, Obi-wan me ayudo a escapar del lugar, fue la primera vez que escape de una pelea. 

-¿Cómo lo negaste como padawan después de eso? – Anakin miro con tanta incredulidad a su antiguo maestro.

\- Al pelear con Xátanos solo reviví mis fallos como maestro-

\- Obi-wan pago por los errores de Xátanos-

-no, Obi-wan pago por mis errores- admitió con amargura Qui-gon- creí que lo hacía por su bien, había mucha bondad en él y su fuerza era fuerte, era un excelente persona, tenía todas las características que un buen jedi debería tener. me dije a mi mismo que no debía manchar eso, que era mejor que no tuviera un maestro a arruinarlo para siempre como lo hice con Xátanos. Pero cuando iba de regreso a Coruscant me di cuenta que mis emociones nublaron mi juicio; tenía miedo de fallar de nuevo y perder a alguien que podía querer como un hijo. Pero al llegar al templo era demasiado tarde, Obi-wan ya había cumplido los 13 años. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto-

Qui-gon se paró de la cama de donde estaba y empezó a ver a Cody. Anakin pudo ver el arrepentimiento en la cara de su antiguo maestro.

-¿porque Mace o Yoda no lo tomaron como su padawan?-

-Mace aún tenía un padawan en ese momento y aunque le faltaba poco para ser sus pruebas para convertirse en caballero, a Obi-wan no le quedaba mucho tiempo y respecto al maestro Yoda sigue sin quedarme claro por qué insistió tanto en que fuera yo el maestro de Obi-wan.

-¿Entonces me crees que él no tiene nada que ver con el ataque?-

-si es el mismo Obi-wan que conocí hace tantos años atrás, entonces sí creo lo que dices, pero mucho puede pasar con el tiempo, hace más de 20 años que lo vi –

-sentí su fuerza maestro, era tan cálida y si hubiera estado involucrado entonces todas sus acciones son ilógicas ¿porque salvarme? ¿Por qué salvar a Cody? ¿Por qué darme su nombre y donde trabaja? , Qui-gon podía ver la preocupación en él. Ponle reproducir a la consola y veras de lo que estoy hablando- 

Qui-gon lo miro extrañado, pero hizo lo que Anakin le pidió y el holograma de Obi-wan salió, cuando termino el mensaje el jedi más viejo lo apago de nuevo.

-te creo Anakin, pero tienes que tener la mente abierta a la posibilidad-

-no necesito tener la mente abierta, él no está implicado, es una suerte que él estuviera por aquí- Anakin se acostó en la cama y miro a su maestro – para ser alguien que no cree en las coincidencias debes admitir que acaba de pasar una muy grande-

-las coincidencias no existen Anakin-


	3. la información es primero

El personal médico de la capital había traslado el cuerpo de Cody y los clones fallecidos hasta el hospital. A pesar de las insistencia de todos, Anakin se rehusó a ser llevado, diciendo que él estaba bien. El jedi más joven fue llevado una habitación en el palacio donde los dos jedis y Padmé se quedarían hasta averiguar lo que había pasado, ahora que la ubicación de la nave y posible información en ella había sido comprometida, los dos jedis no se podían quedar ahí.

A pesar de las insistencias de Anakin de decir que estaba bien, Qui-gon y Padmé lo acompañaron hasta la recamara donde él se quedaría, acompañados también del príncipe del planeta para darles leves explicaciones del palacio por si querían algo específico y sus dos guardias reales.

La habitación era tan grande, tenía lo básico: un closet, un baño personal , una gran cama pegada a la pared derecha de la habitación, dos libreros cada lado de la puerta y en la pared de enfrente estaba un gran ventanal con un balcón donde había una mesa con cuatro sillas que daba vista al patio del palacio, el lugar parecía tener una leve capa de polvo se veía completamente bien.

-lamento que no esté arreglado el cuarto caballero Anakin- dijo el príncipe, él era casi tan alto como Anakin, tenía el cabello hasta los hombros de color azul y una trenza de cada lado con dos decoraciones de oro en forma de plumas- si hubiéramos sabido con más tiempo u oído algún rumor sobre lo que pasaría hubiéramos mandado soldados a buscarlos y preparado correctamente las habitaciones-

-¿para usted esto es desarreglado? Príncipe Aura. Le daría un infarto ver mi habitación en el templo- Anakin le sonrió al príncipe de manera divertida- no se preocupe, la habitación está más que perfecta, le doy las gracias por dejarme quedar en ella-

-el placer es mío caballero Skywalker- el hombre inclino levemente la cabeza 

-llame Anakin, caballero Skywalker es demasiado formal- 

-muy, Anakin será- sonrió el príncipe – pero aún me siento culpable por lo que le ha sucedido, debí haber sabido que algo así podía ocurrir ahora que hemos decidido unirnos a la república-

-no debe culparse príncipe Aura- digo Padmé juntando sus manos casi al nivel de su cadera- nadie tuvo ninguna idea, de echo ni siquiera estamos seguros que hayan sido separatistas-

-creemos que es un ataque aislado al tratado, pero aun así le pido que este acompañado de sus guardias en todo momento hasta aclarar la situación-Qui-gon metió sus manos en las mangas de su túnica – por desgracia Anakin y yo seremos lo que estén investigando el asunto y no podremos estar alrededor para protegerlos en toda ocasión-

-podría ayudar si pusiera guardias con la senadora Amidala- Anakin sugirió 

-¿disculpa?- Padmé cruzo sus brazos en su pecho y miro con reproche a Anakin el cual solo volteo con su maestro tratando de evadir la mirada de reproche de la senadora.

-estaré encantado de hacerlo ¿hay algo más en lo que yo o mi gente pueda ayudar?-

-de hecho hay algo más- digo Anakin ahora viendo al príncipe

-quisiéramos encontrar a una persona que puede ser de ayuda en este momento, trabaja para los Agricorps de los servicios jedi, sabemos que está aquí en el planeta pero no sabemos cómo encontrarlo, la orden no sería de mucha ayuda ya que a pesar de ser una rama de la orden trabajan de manera separada, para cuando lleguen a tener la información y nos la manden quizás el hombre al que buscamos ya se habrá ido- Qui-gon explico levemente al príncipe Aura

-seria de mucha ayuda si alguno de sus trabajadores nos podría facilitar la información su majestad - Anakin se paró de la cama haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor al levantarse, pero por alguna razón su fuerza empezó a alborotarse dejándolo un poco hiperactivo.

\- mandare buscar a Pyxis ella es la encargada de los comercios agrícolas aquí-

-su ayuda es más que apreciada su majestad- Qui-gon hizo una leve reverencia al igual que Anakin

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza para después hablar -si gusta acompañarme senadora Amidala, maestro Jinn los llevare a sus habitaciones –

-si no le molesta su majestad, por el momento quiero hablar con el caballero Anakin y para asegurarme que tome la medicina y que tome el descanso que le encargaron sus médicos; tiende a ser quisquilloso desde que era un niño acerca de eso - Qui-gon sonrió de manera burlona mientras volteaba a ver a su ex padawan, que tenía lo miraba molesta hacia él ya que odiaba que lo tratara como un niño

Padmé soltó una leve risa ante el show al igual que el príncipe Aura

-no es ninguna molestia, dejare dos guardias, cuando decida ir a su habitación ellos lo guiaran-

Ambos jedis dieron una leve reverencia hasta que tanto el príncipe Aura y la senadora Amidala salieron del cuarto, cuando oyeron la puerta cerrarse, Anakin agarro la almohada de la cama y se la lanzo a su maestro.

-¿Cuál es tu placer en hacerme parecer un niño enfrente de todos?- se quejó Anakin mientras caminaba donde su maestro estaba

-no tengo ningún placer en hacerlo, eres tú el que quiere comportase como un niño al no querer ir al centro médico, además de querer estar de pie cuando tus heridas aún no se han curado completamente-

-No es como si tuviera un momento libre desde que fui atacado- 

-no, pero pudiste aceptar el transporte que los médicos ofrecían, estar sentado mientras hablábamos con el príncipe-

-¡estoy bien!- 

-si estas tan bien como dices estarlo porque siento tu fuerza tan alborotada Anakin, al principio pensé que era solo por la adrenalina de la pelea de cuando te encontré en la   
nave pero no ha desaparecido en todo el día-

-no sé de qué me hablas- digo Anakin no viendo directamente a su maestro, se alejó de él y fue rumbo a al balcón de la habitación

-no te cansas de ese juego Ani? Donde finges no saber de lo que hablo hasta que todo explota en tu cara - Anakin se quedó en silencio viendo el paisaje del palacio, Qui-gon suspiro y camino hasta quedar junto a su ex aprendiz – no todo lo que te digo es por regañar o marcar algún error Anakin, digo esto porque me preocupo por ti-

-no sé porque mi fuerza se siente así- admitió Anakin- desde la pelea que me siento así, no eh tenido tiempo de pensar en que puede estar provocándolo, quizás sea el hecho de que esos mercenarios me ganaron tan fácilmente o el hecho de que tenemos dos clones muertos o quizás sea el pensar que tenemos un enemigo oculto del cual no sabemos nada o todo junto-

-no te culpes por la muerte de los soldados Ani, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer y quien sea que nos haya atacado tarde o temprano descubriremos quien fue –Qui-gon puso su mano en el hombro de su ex padawan para confortarlo- y respecto a eso de ganarte, ellos no lo hicieron estas vivo, significa que ganaste-

-no gane, Obi-wan gano- volteo a ver a su maestro- de otra manera estaría muerto-

\- todo es solo cuestión de perspectiva, tú lo ves como un fracaso pero también aquel que mando atacarnos-

\- a veces siento que tomas demasiado enserio lo de “jedi no ven en extremos” – Anakin sonrío 

-nada es blanco o negro- 

Ambos sonrieron ahora que la tensión se había dispersado, el jedi más joven ahora estaba más tranquilo pero aun sentía su fuerza de manera alborotada pero aun ya no se sentía tan pesado como al principio. Se quedaron un minuto en silencio viendo el paisaje hasta que oyeron la puerta tocar.

Ambos jedis se adentraron de nuevo al cuarto, Qui-gon que estaba en mejor estado fue el que abrió la puerta, mientras que Anakin se quedó parado frente a la cama, al abrir la puerta dos estaban los guardias reales y una mujer con una Tablet en la mano. 

-buenas noches caballero Skywalker, maestro Jinn mi nombre Pyxis soy la encargada de los grupos agrícolas del planeta- ella tenía el cabello color verde, vestida en túnicas poco formales.

-buenas noches señorita Pyxis nos alegra que haya podido venir- Qui-gon inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo y se movió de la puerta- por favor pase-

\- me alegra ser de ayuda- Pyxis sonrió mientras entraba la habitación- el mensaje del rey no fue muy claro pero digo que necesitaban mi ayuda para alguna información-

-sí, esperamos que puedas ayudarnos- digo Qui-gon guiando a la mujer hasta la mesa que estaba en el balcón.

-espero igualmente poder ayudarlos- la mujer se sentó en la silla que estaba frente Qui-gon y Anakin - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren saber?-

-es más un quién, que un qué- Anakin informo - al parecer los agrícolas de los servicios jedis están aquí en el planeta-

-sí, han estado aquí por unas semanas un grupo pequeño de 8 persona, vinieron a revisar áreas donde encontramos una nueva planta- 

-¿tienes acceso al dónde están?- Qui-gon pregunto 

-claro ¿tienen algún nombre?- Pyxis prendió la tableta y hologramas salieron de ella y empezó a mover algunos archivos que se veían

-Obi-wan – digo Anakin mas rápido de lo que había esperado

Ella busco entre una gran lista de nombres por un momento pero solo hizo una mueca con su boca

-lo siento no tengo a nadie con ese nombre-

-¿estas segura de eso?- Qui-gon insistió

-revisare las otras listas para ver si aparece quizás salió del planeta y por eso ya no está –

Anakin sintió como su maestro lo volteo a verlo, sabía lo que estaba pensando, si Obi-wan no estaba en el planeta, bien podía significar que había huido, pero la fuerza en su interior se sentía más alborotada y frenética, apretó los puños molesto, una parte de él le decía que su antiguo maestro solo quería que Obi-wan tuviera algo que ver para poder limpiar su conciencia. El jedi más joven cerro los ojos tratando de recordar cualquier cosa que fuera útil en ese momento para que pueda demostrar la inocencia de Obi-wan y como una leve brisa un nombre vino a su mente.

-Ben- abrió los ojos y luego miro a la mujer- búscalo como Ben Kenobi- 

Qui-gon miro preocupado a su ex padawan, algo no estaba bien con él, algo había cambiado desde el ataque de los mercenarios de una manera bastante radical; Pyxis también lo miro un poco confundida pero hizo lo que Anakin le pidió y no paso mucho cuando sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa

-aquí esta- digo la mujer

Anakin sonrió de medio lado, mientras que Qui-gon volteaba a ver a la mujer de manera confundida

-Ben Kenobi es el investigador líder, es el que está guiando y analizando las zonas donde está creciendo la nueva planta-

\- ¿tienes alguna foto o holograma de él?- Qui-gon pregunto un poco más interesado ahora.

-parece que si-

Ella oprimió la información donde venía acerca de Obi-wan y una foto salió junto información personal, como su altura, peso lugar de nacimiento, su ocupación en los agricorps

Anakin vio el holograma donde la fotografía de Obi-wan estaba, en ella tenía el pelo más largo pero sin duda era él.

-¿es el a quien buscaban?- Pyxis pregunto un poco confundida por las tan opuestas reacciones de los jedis

-si es él-digo casi como un susurro Qui-gon

-¿hay alguna manera de que podamos hablar con él?- Anakin se apresuró a preguntar, sintiéndose emocionado de repente

-déjeme checar- la mujer empezó a oprimir de nuevo archivos que aparecían en el holograma-el informe dice que ahora está en otra parte del planeta, pero regresara a la capital en dos días. Pero hablare con la supervisora que me mande avisar cuando llegue y que le deje un día o medio día libre ¿les parece bien?

-suena grandioso- Qui-gon sonrió a la mujer y ambos se pararon de la mesa.

Qui-gon fue el que acompaño a la mujer a la puerta nuevamente despidiéndose y agradeciéndole por su ayuda, cuando cerró la puerta volteo a ver a su ex padawan que tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, parecía... ¿decepcionado?

-supongo que tienes al menos dos días para descansar y para asistir a la junta del tratado ya que nuestro únicos dos testigos no están disponibles - 

-si supongo que si- Anakin se paró lentamente de la silla y camino hasta estar cerca de la cama- o podemos ir a la nave e investigar más- la sonrisa en Anakin era falsa, fue lo que noto Qui-gon apenas al verla.

-Anakin, deberías descansar y meditar para ayúdate a ti mismo a curar más rápido- 

-todo lo que ha salido de tu boca suena horriblemente aburrido, además no es la primer vez que he sufrido ataques como esto y no me ha detenido-se quejó Anakin  
Qui-gon sonrió con cariño luego suspiro- supongo que tienes razón- el maestro jedi abrió la puerta de la habitación- supongo que al final seré yo quien hable con Obi-wan, porque tu estarás muy ocupado con la investigación de la nave, además la interrogación sería tan aburrida como la junta del tratado-Qui-gon salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él, hablo con los guardias y lo acompañaron hasta la habitación donde se quedaría. 

Sabía que jugar la carta de dejar a Anakin fuera del interrogatorio lo aria descansar e ir a la junta. Su ex padawan estaba actuando raro acerca del tema cuando se trataba de Obi-wan pero no sabía el por qué. También sabía que tanto él y Obi-wan estén aquí al mismo tiempo estaba relacionado con el ataque a Anakin. Qui-gon soltó un suspiro cuando entro a la habitación donde se quedaría.

Fuerza, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.


	4. Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin se presenta con Obi-wan correctamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creo que la unica aclaracion de este capitulo es que el nombre del planeta en el que esta se llama Coma Berencis y que es totalmente inventado no pertenece a star wars jajaja

Anakin había asistido a las juntas del tratado, todo iba a la perfección, había pequeños desacuerdos sin importancia que podían ser modificados sin ningún problema, cosas como que ellos tenían todo el derecho de negar ciertas plantas o no mandarlas en ciertas temporadas por cuestiones culturales; en esos casos simplemente mandarían extra antes de esas temporadas empezaran en caso de emergencia. Tanto Padmé y ellos entendían a la perfección pero para Anakin eso no quitaba el hecho que era aburrido como el infierno.

El preferiría estar en movimiento, haciendo cualquier cosa. Sus heridas se habían curado casi completamente. Había descansado casi todo el día después de que habían llegado al palacio, su agotamiento físico y mental, más las los medicamentos que le dieron los doctores lo habían dejado dormido hasta la tarde del día siguiente, después de eso medito; aunque moriría antes de admitirle a Qui-gon, meditar le ayudo mucho a su curación, para la noche ya había estado sano y fue a la negociación del tratado donde estaba Padmé y Qui-gon. 

La reunión había terminado tarde en la noche, después de la cena todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Al llegar a su habitación Anakin tomo un baño, noto que en su cuerpo estaban los moretones de la pelea, tardarían unos dos días más en desaparecer. Al terminar de bañarse Anakin se cambió de ropa para poco después oír como tocaban su puerta.

-Anakin, soy Padmé ¿puedo pasar?-

Anakin camino a la puerta y la abrió, Padmé estaba parda frente a él sin los guardias reales, estaba vestida con su sudadera blanca y pantalón blanco

-¿Dónde están los guardias?-

-logre escaparme de ellos por unos minutos- ella sonrió entrando a la habitación- quería saber cómo seguías Ani.

-estoy mejor- Anakin sonrió y cerró la puerta cuando Padmé paso- me las he visto peores-

-Qui-gon me contó lo que paso- Padmé se sentó en la cama de Anakin mientras cruzaba los brazos- casi te matan Ani-

-Padmé- Anakin camino hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Padmé, puso sus manos en sus brazos y la miro a los ojos- estoy bien y vivo- 

-por poco, si no hubiera sido por ese hombre, Obi-wan, estarías muerto- Padmé abrazo a Anakin y puso su cabeza en su hombro.

Anakin abrazo a Padmé también y le dio un beso en la cabeza para luego recargar su cabeza en la de ella.

-no soy tan fácil de deshacer Padmé, tendrás que aguantarme por mucho más tiempo-

-si ese tal Obi-wan y resulta ser inocente, descubre si le gusta el chóclate de Naboo, le mandare como regalo por salvarte la vida-

-él es inocente Padmé- Anakin comento molesto- ¿el maestro Jinn te dijo algo al respecto?

Padmé levanto la vista y Anakin acomodo su cara para verla al rostro

-me conto lo que paso y que solo quiere estar seguro de que él no está implicado- 

\- no lo está, no sé qué sucede con el maestro Jinn, normalmente es el primero en ver el lado bueno en las personas-

-el solo trata de ser precavido Ani- Padmé puso su mano en la mejilla de Anakin y acariciando levemente parte de la cicatriz- trataron de matarte y puede de manera consiente o no poder estar involucrado- 

Anakin agarro la mano de Padmé, le molestaba que la senadora pensara que Obi-wan tenía algo que ver, pero él no podía estar enojado con ella y menos porque estaban preocupados por el cerro los ojos y trato de liberar su molestia a la fuerza

-Padmé- el abrió los ojos y puso su mano robótica en el cabello de Padmé- yo sé que el maestro Jinn está preocupado, pero confía en mí, Obi-wan no tiene nada que ver con mi ataque, me salvo la vida porque es una buena persona, una buena persona con morales Jedis –

-te creo- ella digo convencida- entonces tu único deber es descubrir si puedo mandarle chocolates de Naboo-

-¿debo sentirme celoso de que le quieras mandar regalos a otros hombres?- Anakin bromeo 

-eso depende ¿Qué tan guapo es este Obi-wan?- ella le sonrió

Anakin soltó una risa. Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro y se besaron; no fue un beso apasionado, si no uno con ternura y cariño, pero fue interrumpido cuando tocaron tres veces la puerta.

-deben ser los guardias-

-ahora me arrepiento de la sugerencia- bromeo Anakin mientras ambos se separaban. El jedi más joven encamino a Padmé a la puerta, y cuando la abrió en efecto eran los  
guardias reales.

-gracias por su tiempo caballero Skywalker- digo inclinado la cabeza mientras salía del cuarto

-el placer fue mío senadora Amidala- Anakin hizo una reverencia mientras que Padmé y los guardias se iban.

Cuando empezaron a caminar, Anakin se enderezo y vio como Padmé se iba por el pasillo, cerró la puerta y se recostó en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios pero desapareció al poco tiempo. No era la primera vez que se habían besado incluso había ocasiones en las que tuvieron relaciones; pero esta vez se sintió diferente, el jedi no supo que fue lo que paso, pero el beso se sintió diferente, no malo o falta de cariño, simplemente diferente.

Cerro los ojos para poder dormir, aunque sus heridas se habían curado completamente, su fuerza seguía sintiéndose alborotada provocando que Anakin se sintiera un más cansado de lo normal, solo quería dormir. Mañana el y Qui-gon se encontrar con Obi-wan. 

Al recordar a Obi-wan recordó lo que Padmé le dijo acerca de averiguar si le gustaban los chocolates de Naboo, el jedi no supo si era enserio o una broma de la senadora, a veces con ella era difícil ver la diferencia.

-quizás debería llevarle algo para agradecerle-

Y ese fue el último pensamiento de Anakin antes de quedarse dormido. 

****

A Qui-gon le dolía la cabeza y por cada minuto que pasaba le dolía más por culpa de Anakin, no es como si su ex padawan estuviera haciendo algo que lo estuviera irritando. La fuerza en Anakin era fuerte, más fuerte que cualquiera y estos últimos días había estado alborotada, pero nada raro había pasado, hasta el día de hoy, el día que iban a interrogar a Obi-wan, cada minuto que pasaba la fuerza del jedi más joven se descontrolaba más, golpeando los escudos mentales de Qui-gon, no era como si Anakin lo estuviera haciendo a propósito, a veces era difícil para el controlar tanto poder.

Ellos ya estaban en el edificio de agricultura y ganadería que estaba en el centro de la capital, era un edificio de tal vez no más de 5 pisos. Qui-gon pregunto a la recepcionista acerca de la cita que tenían para ver a lo que era Obi-wan y la Twi’lek llamada Nahela.

-Anakin ¿puedo saber porque estas tan nervioso?- Qui-gon pregunto cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerro

-no sé de qué me hablas yo no estoy nervioso-

Qui-gon volteo a verlo, Anakin tenía una cara seria y un poco molesta por el comentario, pero el maestro jedi miro la manos de su ex padawan , él jugaba con las mangas de su túnica doblándolas levemente para tratar de tranquilizarse, por cada piso que subían la fuerza en Anakin se alborotaba más, cuando llegaron al último piso la puerta se abrió y caminaron por un pasillo donde solo había dos puertas y entraron a la puerta del lado derecho.

La habitación era bastante grande , había al menos una mesa de juntas del lado derecho, y un escritorio circular donde se proyectaban análisis e información y la pared de enfrente era de vidrio donde se podía ver la ciudad, en el escritorio había dos personas solamente que parecían hablar de algo que había en la pantalla, la Twi’lek que tenía piel morada y sus Lekkus le llegaban a la mitad de su espalda y Obi-wan de espaldas . 

Al entrar Qui-gon apenas y podía aguantar la fuerza de su ex padawan. La primera persona en darse cuenta de su presencia fue la twi’lek , ella dio la vuelta completamente Obi-wan volteo también.

-hello there- Obi-wan sonrió hablando en idioma natal haciendo que su acento se notara más fuerte.

la fuerza de Anakin se calmó de golpe, Qui-gon volteo a ver a su ex padawan el cual tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, ya no se veía nervioso, su fuerza ya estaba calmada, no importa que estos últimos días haya estado tan alborotada incluso mientras caminaban por los pasillos estaba peor que nunca y solo basto con el saludo del agrícola para calmarla. Y de la misma manera que la fuerza en Anakin se había calmado Qui-gon se dio cuenta de la razón de ello.

Obi-wan hiso una leve reverencia al igual que la Twi-lek- me alegra que ahora estés bien joven, déjame presentarme correctamente- Obi-wan camino hasta quedar a pocos pasos de ambos jedis y estiro su mano a Anakin- soy Obi-wan Kenobi- 

-caballero Anakin Skywalker – el jedi más joven estiro su mano y saludo a Obi-wan. Qui-gon miro divertido a su aprendiz, él nunca se presentaba con su título de caballero. 

-¿el famoso héroe sin miedo?- pregunto Obi-wan mientras levantaba la ceja-

-en todo su encantador resplandor- ambos soltaron sus manos y Obi-wan volteo a ver a Qui-gon y luego estiro su mano.

-maestro Jinn, es un placer verlo después de tantos años-

-el placer es mío Obi-wan- Qui-gon tomo la mano del agrícola para después soltarla- has cambiando mucho-

-no podría decir lo mismo de usted- cuando ambos soltaron sus manos Obi-wan se puso su lado y estiro su mano- ella es mi jefa Nahela  
La Twi’lek se acercó a ellos y estiro su mano para saludar a los dos jedi

-un placer conocerlos- 

-el placer es todo nuestro- Qui-gon respondió con una sonrisa

-pueden usar la mesa de juntas, supongo que lo quesea que tienen que hablar no será nada corto yo estaré revisando unas muestras en la consola- ella sonrió mientras apuntaba a la mesa para 8 personas que estaba en la esquina.

Los tres se sentaron Qui-gon y Anakin estaban frente a Obi-wan hubo un pequeño silencio que el jedi más joven fue el primero en romper.

-antes que nada, quería agradecerte por haber salvado mi vida y la de Cody ese día, realmente creo que si no hubiera sido por ti no habríamos sobrevivido-

-no necesitas agradecerme Anakin, no hice nada que otra persona no hubiera hecho- Obi-wan sonrió - pero supongo que no es por lo único que han venido-

-no- el jedi más joven miro a su ex maestro- también queríamos hacerte unas preguntas ya que eres nuestro único testigo-

-¿el comandante Cody...-

-él está vivo, pero inconsciente no ha despertado desde ese día- explico Qui-gon- así que eres nuestro único testigo por el momento.

-me alegro de que este bien-Obi-wan cruzo sus brazos para descansarlos – ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos entonces?-

-¿notaste algo extraño en los hombres cuando peleaste con ellos?- Anakin pregunto

-la verdad no, además de que todos llevaban uniforme no note nada en ellos, cuando pase por ahí de regreso a la capital solo había signos de pelea pero todos ellos ya se habían ido-

-¿Cómo sabias que llevaban uniformes?- pregunto Qui-gon 

-todos llevaban la misma ropa, las misma armas, cubiertos de la misma manera, todo indica que eran uniformes-Obi-wan miro a ambos jedis el cual se miraron entre sí como si hubiera sido una gran revelación- ¿no se habían dado cuenta de eso?-

-estábamos ocupados tratando de no ser atacados- digo Anakin con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, realmente había sido un desliz de ambos- es impresionante que hayas notado todo eso-

-es parte de mi trabajo ser observador-

-¿Qué hacías por esa zona?- pregunto ahora Qui-gon

-creo esa pregunta tendrá una respuesta más larga de lo que espera maestro Jinn- Obi-wan acaricio su propia barba de manera pensativa-

-nosotros tenemos todo el día- Qui-gon vio como obi-wan solo levanto levemente los hombros

\- la representante del área agrícola de Coma Berencis ,Pyxis llamo a los Agricorps, hace un poco más de un mes encontraron una planta que parecía ser nueva en el ecosistema del planeta, ellos no tenían ninguna idea de lo que pasa con ella, pero había notado que estaba eliminado ciertos animales que son importante para la fauna del planeta. Así que agricorps asigno a un grupo de 7 personas incluyéndome a mí para investigar, tres son los químicos que están viendo las propiedades de las plantas , los otros dos son recolectores de pruebas, Nahela y yo somos los analistas e investigadores , nuestro trabajo es saber cómo se originó la planta o el cómo llego aquí y si es mejor eliminarlas o podría convivir en el ambiente del planeta-

-¿la planta no es de aquí?- pregunto Anakin un tanto confundido ¿porque pondrían una planta de otro planeta?

-no, creemos que alguien la implanto, pero eso no importa- movió levemente la mano- hemos estado aquí alrededor de 3 semanas buscando más especímenes de la misma planta, la zona en la que estaba ese día había una así que yo y otros 3 agricultores locales fuimos. use la fuerza para sentir hasta donde llegaban las raíces de la planta, para saber si estaba conectada a alguna otra planta o no para poder extraerla, cuando lo hice sentí una gran perturbación en la fuerza, le pedí a los otros agricultores que regresaran hasta aquí y yo fui a investigar, camine como unos 5 o 8 minutos cuando encontré la nave, ya había sido atacada- la expresión de Obi-wan cambio a una más triste y acaricio su barba nuevamente- había tres cuerpos tirados en el piso, pensé que habían muerto, me acerque a ellos para confirmar , los primeros dos clones lo estaban cuando cheque el tercer cuerpo aun respiraba con dificultad-

-¿el comandante Cody?- pregunto Qui-gon

-Sí, use la fuerza con él , una técnica que usamos en los agricorps para mandar energía a las plantas que están dormidas, sirvió ya que empezó a estar más consciente, el me explico que unos hombres lo habían atacado buscando a unos jedis e intentando a entrar a la nave, pero no pudieron, me pidió que fue fuera a la capital para advertirles, trate de acomodar el cuerpo de Cody de manera que detuviera la sangre que salía de un costado antes de irme de regreso a la capital

-¿lograste llegar?

-no, logre recorrer como 10 minutos antes de encontrarme contigo Anakin. Junto a un hombre inconsciente estaba lo supongo que era tu lightsaber-

-si lo perdí en algún momento mientras peleaba con ellos, gracias por recuperarlo, el maestro Jinn siempre me dice que el lightsaber es mi vida - 

Qui-gon volteo a ver a su ex padawan, él sonreía de medio lado y con lo que Anakin creía que era su mirada “coqueta” el maestro jedi quiso reír y más al ver como Obi-wan levantaba la ceja confundido, pero mantuvo su cara estoica.

-dime Obi-wan ¿Cómo lograste abrir la nave y que botones eran para marcar el SOS? – Qui-gon digo tomando la atención de Obi-wan

\- me he subido a naves como esas antes, es más común de lo que creen que tratan de destruir la fauna o el agua de algún planeta con alguna planta, es una manera sutil de hacerlo, normalmente me ha tocado con el maestro Plo o el maestro Vos quien normalmente viajan con el capitán Rex, el me enseño los botones de emergencia de la nave y en cuanto como entre, tenía a Anakin cargado así que solo levante su mano y la puse en el detector-

-¿has sentido algo raro?- pregunto al oír la explicación de Obi-wan

\- ¿raro?- pregunto confundido 

-algo raro en la fuerza, como si te estuviera advirtiendo algo o quizás de una persona que vez- 

Qui-gon vio como Obi-wan pensó por un momento, noto el conflicto en su rostro pero él no lo miro de nuevo para cuando le dio la respuesta, maestro jedi oyó como una puerta se cerraba, todos voltearon a ver pero Nahela ya no estaba.

-no- respondió Obi-wan cuando vio que Twi’lek no estaba más en la habitación- no he sentido nada fuera de lo normal o alguien, el único momento que he sentido algo parecido fue el de ese día-

Qui-gon sintió como su Obi-wan no le estuviera diciendo toda la verdad acerca de esa última pregunta, pero también sabía que todo lo dicho anteriormente era verdad, el agricultor seguía siendo una buena persona aun después de todos estos años.

-creo que es todo lo que necesitábamos saber- Qui-gon se paró de su asiento, seguido de Obi-wan y por ultimo Anakin- gracias por tu ayuda-

-ha sido un placer, no dude en llamarme si necesita algo mas- Obi-wan sonrió 

Obi-wan los encamino hasta la puerta pero antes de salir Qui-gon estiro su mano al agricultor

-gracias por toda tu ayuda y si ves algo extraño o recuerdas algo de ese día no dudes en llamarnos, estaremos encantados de ayudarte-

-lo tendré en mente maestro Jinn-sonrió mientras soltaba la mano

Qui-gon salió primero por la puerta esperando a Anakin 

-sigue adelante maestro en un momento te alcanzo- Anakin vio a su maestro asentir para luego verlo caminar- Obi-wan quería agradecerte de nuevo por ayudarme ese día- 

\- lo he dicho antes caballero Skywalker, no tiene nada que agradecer-

-llámame Anakin, después de que me cargaste por no sé cuánto tiempo supongo que ya habrá cierto grado de confianza- Anakin sonrió al oír la risa de Obi-wan

-muy bien, Anakin como te he dicho antes no hay nada que agradecer-

-si necesitas algo, cualquier día o momento no dudes en tratar localizarme- Anakin le dio un papel donde tenía anotado el número de su localizador- iré hasta donde estés para ayudarte-

-es muy amable de tu parte Anakin- Obi-wan tomo el pedazo de papel y lo miro antes de guardarlo- lo tomare en cuenta-

-espero que lo hagas- Anakin se quedó parado con una sonrisa mirando a Obi-wan. Él no quería irse pero sabía que debía hacerlo, agacho su cabeza un poco y luego la levanto de nuevo- gracias por tu ayuda, espero que nos volvamos a ver-

-yo espero lo mismo Anakin, solo que las circunstancias sean diferente-

-igual yo, que la fuerza te acompañe Obi-wan-

-que la fuerza te acompañe Anakin- 

Anakin empezó a caminar y oyó como la puerta se cerraba atrás de él, una parte de él quería regresar junto a Obi-wan, no quería que lo dejara solo, sentía como si estuviera en peligro, pero él estaba bien, no pasara nada malo mientras baja el ascensor

Cuando el ascensor abrió camino fuera de él y busco a su maestro con la mirada, lo encontró en la entrada del edificio, camino hasta él y Qui-gon abrió la puerta para que ambos salieran. No habían dado ni tres pasos cuando oyeron la voz de Nahela gritar por ellos.

-Nahela- Qui-gon dio una leve reverencia mientras al mujer se acercaba a ellos- ¿necesita algo?

-no, bueno necesito hablar con ustedes de algo, sintió que es importante que lo sepan-

-¿de qué se trata?- pregunto Anakin esta vez mirando a la Twi’lek

-cuando le preguntaron a Ben acerca si el sentía algo extraño o vio algo extraño estoy segura que les mintió-

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Anakin

\- conozco muy bien a Ben, es de esa clase de persona que no cree necesitar la ayuda de nadie, a veces porque cree que puede hacerlo el solo y en otras porque cree que el mismo no vale el tiempo para que lo ayuden, sé que les digo que no había sentido nada raro y en cierto punto él no ha visto nada raro, pero desde antes de que llegáramos aquí me comento que sentía algo raro en fuerza, como si quisiera advertirle algo, también me había comentado que se sentía observado, cuando caminamos juntos por las calles, veo como voltea constantemente y empieza a buscar con la mirada algo, él no me ha dicho nada pero creo que siente que lo siguen- 

-¿Por qué nos dices esto Nahela?-

-porque siento en la fuerza que de alguna manera todo lo que ha pasado está conectado-

-¿crees que está en peligro?- pregunto Qui-gon

-sí y creo que él también lo siente pero es muy terco y orgulloso para aceptarlo y como les dije a veces creo que él piensa que no vale la pela que lo ayuden, creo que por eso no se los digo-

-gracias por decirnos esto- 

La twi’lek asintió con la cabeza y de pronto oyó el pitido de su comunicador, ella se despidió rápidamente y entro al edificio. Ambos jedis empezaron a caminar al templo

-al parecer no soy el único que siente que Obi-wan está conectado al incidente- Qui-gon cruzo sus brazos mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso al palacio.

-¿aun crees que es culpable?-

-no, pero eso no quita que puede ser una pieza importante- 

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 

-creo que Obi-wan está involucrado- Qui-gon sintió la molestia de su antiguo aprendiz y antes de que Anakin digiera algo él siguió hablando- no me refiero a esa manera-

-¿a qué te refieres entonces?-

-creo que es parte de un plan pero no que él es uno de los que creo el plan-

-¿Cómo mi ataque y Obi-wan podrían estar conectados?- 

-no lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo. Llegando al palacio le pediremos el horario de Obi-wan a Pyxis mantendremos un ojo en el – le dio una leve palmada en el hombro-  
solo no te vayas a emocionar demasiado-

-¿disculpa?-

-lo seguiremos. Checaremos a sus alrededores si hay alguien siguiéndolo e investigaremos si vemos algo fuera de lo común- explico

-¿lo vamos a acosar?-

-no, lo hacemos por un bien, aunque es posible que crea que ya lo eres un acosador después de tantas miradas que le mandaste- Qui-gon se rio- solo mantente concentrado Anakin, nada de coqueteos innecesarios con Obi-wan-

Qui-gon jamás dejaría de divertirse con esto.


	5. el dialogo le gana a la fuerza

-no estaba coqueteando con Obi-wan-

Anakin estaba escondido en un callejón a unos metros de distancia en la calle de enfrente al edificio de agricultura y ganado, usando la capucha de su túnica para cubrirse mientras hablaba por su comunicador con Qui-gon el cual se encontraba en el techo a tres edificios ahí. 

El día anterior Anakin se la paso discutiendo con Qui-gon acerca del supuesto coqueteo estaba dándole a Obi-wan , el caballero jedi negaba haber hecho tal cosa, el solo se comportó como normalmente lo hace, pero su antiguo maestro parecía que quería humillarlo al respecto, no es su culpa que él sea tan encantador. El único momento en el que parecía dejar el tema fue cuando hablaron con Pyxis por los horarios y planes que tenían los agricultores hoy, resulto que hoy le tocaba hacer viaje solo, tenía que ir a un área minera del planeta, el lugar era un tanto inestable así que entre menos personas fueran mejor, por insistencia de el mismo Obi-wan iría por su cuenta. Por lo tanto si querían hacer un ataque al agricultor sería un momento muy bueno, ya que podían culpar fácilmente al área tan inestable.

-Anakin te he visto coquetear con la senadora Amidala incontables ocasiones, estuviste conmigo toda tu adolescencia, sé muy bien cuando crees que estas coqueteando-

-vale coqueteo con Padmé, pero no coqueteé con Obi-wan. Además cuando lo hago soy muy discreto al respecto- 

-lo que te haga sentir mejor contigo mismo Anakin-el maestro jedi sonrió al sentir la molestia en la fuerza de su antiguo aprendiz. Miro de nuevo a la puerta del edificio de agricultura, vio como un speeder con espacio de dos personas se estacionada en la parte de enfrente- creo que ya saldrán- digo Qui-gon más serio- recuerda ocultar toda tu fuerza, no podemos dejar que nadie sepa que estamos aquí, si Obi-wan sospecha también lo harán las personas que lo están siguiendo-

-ya lo sé maestro, no necesita repetirlo- 

Anakin vio por los binoculares, un hombre con uniforme simple y cabello rojo bajo del speeder. En el momento en que Anakin vio su rostro noto la cicatriz en la mejilla con lo que parecía ser una luna creciente. Algo no le gusto de ese hombre, su fuerza parecía disgustarle y su primer pensamiento fue no confiar en él.

Anakin se distrajo cuando salió Obi-wan del edificio con una maleta de metal y una mochila en el hombro. El caballero jedi se quedó congelado por un momento al ver lo realmente atractivo que se veía Obi-wan con aquella ropa, llevaba una camisa de vestir de mangas larga color crema fajados en unos pantalones color café en el cinturón parecía tener una soja y otra cosa que no alcanzaba a ver y botas color café

El congelamiento de Anakin se fue cuando Obi-wan se puso su túnica café que parecía bastante desgastada y no pasó mucho cuando oyó la voz de Qui-gon en el comunicador. 

-Anakin cuando dije que tuvieras tus ojos en Obi-wan en todo momento no me refería a que te lo comas con la mirada-

-yo no… ¿sabes qué? No perderé mi tiempo explicándotelo- Anakin agradeció que tenía la capucha puesta cuando bajo el comunicador, sentía su cara roja por lo que su maestro acaba de decir, quería contradecirlo pero era en cierto lo que había dicho, pero si una cosa es lo que le representa era ser obstinado, jamás admitirá que su antiguo maestro tenía razón.

Anakin levanto sus binoculares de nuevo y vio como subió al speeder con el hombre de cabello rojo. El caballero jedi subió al speeder que tenía atrás de él, le habían prestado uno en la guardia real, el plan era que el jedi más joven tomaría un camino alterno para la salida de la capital mientras que Qui-gon vigilaba a Obi-wan con sus binoculares para ver si alguien lo seguía, se supone que el conductor guiaría al agricultor un poco más al centro de la selva, de ahí el iría a pie, acamparía en la noche y luego para en la mañana ya estar en la mina. 

Anakin llego antes que el speeder de Obi-wan a la entrada principal, escondió el vehículo donde los trabajadores del palacio lo recogerían después, tomarían el speeder que tenía Qui-gon. El caballero jedi agarro el comunicador y marco su antiguo maestro.

-estoy en la entrada ¿algo raro?-

-he sentido algo raro en la fuerza y creo que también Obi-wan, en su viaje volteo pocas veces como si buscara algo, no creo que sea a mí, ya que nunca vio a mi dirección pero no vi nada fuera de lo normal-

-¿no crees que estén escondido por el mismo lugar que tú?-

-lo pensé y revise por si acaso, no parece haber nadie, además Obi-wan solo volteo a la calle no a los edificios-

-aquí tampoco parecer haber nadie esperando, no hay ningún speeder a la vista- 

\- mantente atento a cualquier cosa, ellos están por llegar, yo voy en camino- 

Anakin guardo su comunicador y empezó a observar con más detalle a las personas que estaban por ahí, buscando algo o alguien que no encajara, pero por el momento parecía ser el él que no encajaba.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando vio el speeder donde Obi-wan y el hombre de cabello rojo pasaron por la entrada principal del lugar, Anakin vigilo la entrada esperando a que alguien o algo saliera por la puerta, unos 20 minutos después llego Qui-gon en su speeder y se detuvo frente a su antiguo padawan.

-¿alguien lo siguió?-

-nadie ni nada- Anakin se subió al speeder , en el segundo asiento atrás de su maestro y Qui-gon se dirigió a la salida de la capital.

Anakin se puso los binoculares de nuevo, buscando a Obi-wan, estaban lo suficientemente legos para que los otros dos hombres no lo vieran, pero lo suficientemente cerca para tener visión con sus Binoculares.

-quien sea que los seguía en la ciudad no ocultaron su fuerza, así que si están por aquí podremos sentirlos-

-no siento a nadie alrededor - digo Anakin- pero hay algo en el conductor que no me agrada- 

-sentir celos no es de un jedi Anakin- bromeo Qui-gon- y menos si solo has hablado con Obi-wan una vez en tu vida-

-Qui, no me hagas tirarte del speeder- digo Anakin con un bufido- y lo digo enserio, cuando lo vi fue como si la fuerza me digiera que no confiara en el- 

-quizás sea un infiltrado- sugirió Qui-gon más serio al respecto

-¿crees que podría estar implicado?- Anakin se sintió nervioso de repente.

-Nahela digo que Obi-wan se sentía observado cuando salían y si él es un chofer continuo para ellos, podría ser una posibilidad-

-tendremos que evitarlo a toda costa- 

Pasaron como una hora conduciendo, no hubo mucho problema, Anakin notaba como Obi-wan y el chofer hablaban normalmente, pero el caballero jedi notaba algo de incomodidad en el agrícola. El y Qui-gon hablaban en ratos, quizás una broma o algún comentario sobre la posibilidad de que podrían haber infiltrados tanto en el palacio como el edificio de agricultura. 

-se están parando- digo Anakin cuando vio como disminuía la velocidad del otro speeder.

Qui-gon salió del camino normal y fue por donde estaba con más plantas, se acercaron más antes al punto donde Obi-wan había parado. Bajaron del speeder, Qui-gon se puso sus binoculares también mientras que Anakin buscaba al agricultor.

Obi-wan estaba checando las cosas que tenía en la maleta de metal pero ya se encontraba solo, Qui-gon vigilo al hombre de cabello rojo que pasaba por el camino que acababan de usar. Cuando lo vieron pasar por donde ellos estaban sin que los notara, el maestro jedi se quitó los binoculares, ahora que el otro hombre se había ido no había la necesidad de tener tan vigilado a Obi-wan, no se sentía nadie más en la zona y si Anakin tenía razón quizás el único enemigo era el conductor.  
Anakin bajo su mochila de la parte trasera del speeder, tenían pocas cosas, un poco de comida, los binoculares nocturnos y una manta para en la noche, no creían prender fuego ya que no querían que obi-wan o si había alguien más en el camino notara su presencia.

Obi-wan iba a tomar un marcado por Pyxis por si cualquier incidente pasaba podrían ir a buscarlo, ellos tomarían el mismo camino pero más por adentrado en el bosque, para poder ocultarse. 

Cuando Anakin bajo sus cosas ambos comunicadores sonaron, Qui-gon contesto el suyo.

-Qui-gon habla-

-Maestro Jinn- sonó la voz de Padmé- me acaban de informar que el capitán Cody despertó, dicen que quiere hablar con usted en persona, que es muy importante-

-¿ya le informaron que estamos bien?- pregunto Qui-gon algo preocupado

-sí, ya lo hemos hecho, pero insiste en que posiblemente tiene información importante que solo usted sabrá decir- repitió Padmé

-ve- digo Anakin poniendo su mochila en el hombro- yo pudo vigilar por mi cuenta a Obi-wan, si veo que las cosas se ponen feas te llamare-

-ambos sabemos que no me llamaras Anakin-

-mira podemos discutir todo el día si quieres, pero Cody puede tener información importante, además que podrías checar si nuestras sospechas son ciertas- Anakin vio cómo su antiguo maestro debatía si debía ir o no- podría ser información importante Qui-gon, información que podría ayudar a desenvolver este misterio de una vez por todas y hacernos la vida más sencilla, si te vas ahora podrías llegar antes de que se haga de noche-

-bien- Qui-gon suspiro resignado- quiero que me mantengas informado Anakin y lo digo enserio y mantén lo más bajo que puedas tu fuerza- el maestro jedi lo apunto con el dedo de manera acusadora cuando fue al speeder- ten cuidado Anakin-

-yo siempre lo tengo- Anakin vio a su maestro prender el speeder – que la fuerza lo acompañe maestro-

\- que la fuerza te acompañe Anakin-

El caballero jedi vio cómo su antiguo maestro se iba en el speeder rumbo a la ciudad, ya era tarde, en unas horas más empezaría a oscurecer. Anakin se puso lo binoculares de nuevo para ubicar de nuevo a Obi-wan, no tardo mucho ya que iba por el camino que estaba marcado; se quitó los binoculares y empezó a caminar, donde se dirigía el agricultor.

Ya era de noche, Anakin se había subido un árbol donde podía ver el fuego que había hecho Obi-wan a lo legos, el jedi miraba de ratos al agricultor solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, el normalmente odiaba vigilar, era de las cosas más aburridas que podían pasarle, siempre quería entrar en acción, pero esta vez era diferente, se sentía tranquilo y aunque una parte de él quería ir hasta donde estaba el agricultor solo para hacerle compañía.  
Había pasado un rato cuando Anakin decidió checar el área de nuevo con los binoculares a modo de calor para ver si encontraba a alguien, cuando reviso solo noto animales del área, cambio a visión nocturna y se dirigió de nuevo a Obi-wan y vio que el hombre ya no tenía su camisa puesta, el jedi quiso bajar los binoculares pero no pudo cuando noto el muy marcado cuerpo que tenía ¿se suponía que los agrícolas tienen brazos como esos?.

Obi-wan se agacho y empezó a echarse agua en el cuerpo tratando de quitarse la tierra que tenía. Anakin con lo distraído que estaba al ver como el agua viajaba por el cuerpo del agricultor no noto cuando el otro levanto su rostro y empezó a mirar alrededor, cuando el jedi noto esto fue cuando el otro hombre dejo de echarse agua a sí mismo y se puso de pie. 

El jedi salto del árbol y quedo hincado en donde estaba, uso sus binoculares para ver que había alrededor, el no había sentido nada en la fuerza pero parecía que Obi-wan lo había hecho, ¿quizás el ya sentía la fuerza del que lo seguía por la familiaridad? Cuando no vio nada con los de visión nocturna cambio a la de calor, pero tampoco capto nada fuera de lo normal.

Se puso de pie y cambio a visión nocturna de nuevo y apunto a donde Obi-wan tenía su campamento pero el ya no estaba ahí. Anakin trato de sentir la fuerza de Obi-wan y ahí fue cuando sintió pánico al no sentirla ¿no se distrajo lo suficiente para que se lo llevaran verdad? Lo busco con las dos visiones de sus binoculares pero no lo encontró, subió la capucha de su túnica y agarro su lightsaber y camino rumbo al campamento del agricultor.

No estaba muy legos del lugar cuando oyó que alguien salto atrás de él y lo sujeto por el cuello. lo único que Anakin alcanzo a ver fue una luz blanca de un lightsaber que estaba cerca de su cuello.

-¿eres tú el que me ha estado siguiendo?- era Obi-wan- Fuiste demasiado descuidado en esta ocasión –antes de que pudiera decir algo Anakin sintió la mano del agricultor tocando su cintura en busca de algo, cuando vio que no traía nada Obi-wan hablo de nuevo- levanta lentamente tus manos- 

El jedi quiso hablar, pero prefirió no arriesgarse, quizás cuando estuviera desarmado el otro hombre lo soltaría y veía quien era, así que hizo lo que pidió, levanto ambas manos lentamente, cuando las tuvo arriba Obi-wan agarro la muñeca donde tenía su lightsaber, pero tan rápido como sujeto su mano la soltó y el lightsaber fue quitado de su cuello-

-¿caballero Skywalker?- Obi-wan vio como el jedi se quitaba la capucha y volteaba aun con las manos arriba- puedes bajar las manos no voy a atacarte ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- 

-¿me perdí de camino al palacio?- Anakin digo en forma de pregunta mientras baja la manos. Pensó que la broma podría aligerar el ambiente pero no funciono ya que el otro hombre solo frunció el ceño- bien, estoy aquí para vigilarte - 

-¿disculpa?- Obi-wan frunció más el ceño, si eso era posible pensó Anakin

Anakin vio como el agricultor solo cruzo sus brazos por su torso desnudo y por un momento olvido lo que iba a decir.

-¿aún creen que tengo algo que ver con el ataque?- pregunto Obi-wan ofendido.

-¿Qué?- Anakin volvió en si- no claro que no, estoy aquí para vigilar que no te pase nada- el jedi vio como la cara de Obi-wan se ponía más molesta- sabemos que nos mentiste ayer, que has estado sintiendo advertencias en la fuerza y que te siguen en la capital-

-Nahela- susurro frustrado viendo a otro lado

-el maestro Jinn y yo creímos que podíamos atrapar al que te seguía y saber más de lo que sucedió aquel día-

-¿el maestro Jinn está aquí también?- pregunto cada vez más frustrado Obi-wan volteando de nuevo a Anakin

-no, solo yo, el tuve que retirarse. Solo estoy aquí para asegurarme que nada te pase- Anakin no sabía que más decir. La twi’lek tenía razón, a este hombre realmente no le gusta que le ayudaran

\- solo son paranoias de ella- Obi-wan digo sin mirar a Anakin- nadie me sigue y lo de la fuerza quizás fue lo que sucedió hace días. No necesito protección Anakin, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-

-¿te das cuenta que siempre que mientes volteas a otro lado?- Anakin le digo a Obi-wan y a pesar de la oscuridad noto como se puso un poco rojo- además cuando me atrapaste preguntaste si era el que te estaba siguiendo y el maestro Jinn y yo notamos la fuerza de la persona que te seguía en la capital-

-¿saben quién es entonces?- pregunto Obi-wan sin mirarlo

-no, no pudimos ver quien era-Anakin sintió la tensión en Obi-wan parecía que el hombre tenía problemas para enfrentarse a la situación – mira no es que no creamos que no te   
puedas defender solo, aún recuerdo como peleaste ese día y sin decir cómo me acorralaste hace un momento, es solo que creemos que esto puede ser más grande y puede estar relacionado a cuando me atacaron-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que Anakin no supo cómo interpretar hasta que Obi-wan soltó un suspiro y bajo sus brazos.

-¿recuerdas lo que paso ese día? - digo mirando a Anakin

-no mucho, la patada en la cabeza fue fuerte, solo tengo nociones de que paso después de que me quede inconsciente ¿Por qué?

-por nada-digo Obi-wan y cruzo sus brazos- supongo que no me queda de otra, siento que no importa lo que quiera tú no me dejaras y tampoco es como si pudieras regresarte ahora mismo-

-soy conocido por ser bastante testarudo - comento Anakin sonriendo

-¿Dónde está tu campamento? Te ayudare a traer las cosas, si estás aquí vigilándome supongo que será más fácil si estas junto a mí-

\- traigo solo una mochila yo iré por ella, no creo que sea cómodo andar por la selva sin camisa-   
Obi-wan se miró a sí mismo y fue como si recordara que no traía la camisa puesta y se puso un poco rojo

-me tomaste desprevenido joven-Anakin sonrió ante el cometario- bien, supongo que ya sabes dónde está mi campamento, te veré ahí-

Anakin asintió con la cabeza y vio como Obi-wan se daba una vuelta y empezó a caminar, el jedi noto la espalda del otro hombre, tenía una cicatriz bastante grande en ella era la   
de un lightsaber, el las conocía bastante bien, quizás después le preguntaría sobre ella. El caballero jedi empezó a caminar a donde había dejado su mochila, sintiéndose de un gran humor de repente.


	6. una vez que descartas lo imposible, lo que queda por imposible que parezca debe ser la verdad

Anakin estaba sentado frente a la pequeña fogata, comiendo una manzana de la comida que había traído. El veía como Obi-wan estaba sentado frente a él revisando su pad, el jedi no alcanzaba a leer lo que decía, pero el agrícola estaba muy entretenido leyendo.

El jedi miraba a los alrededores, estaba ansioso ya que él no era de la clase de personas que podía estar sentada o estar callado por un tiempo prolongado, pero no sabía de que tema hablar con Obi-wan o si él quería hablar con él, no era como él quisiera que estuviera aquí, pero Anakin decidió que como el agricultor ya lo había visto: si alguien lo estaba siguiendo u observando sabría que no estaba solo y quizás lo deje solo.

Anakin apenas iba a hablar cuando el sonido del comunicador de Obi-wan se oyó, el agrícola se paró y agarro la mochila que tenía y saco el comunicador.

-Kenobi hablando- 

-¡Ben!- se oyó la voz de Nahela- te hablaba para avisarte que se autorizado la extracción de la planta, confirmamos que fue como habías dicho, la planta no nació aquí, fue puesta, cuando encuentres la planta revisa que tan fondo esta, si sus raíces están conectadas a algo más, la dejas ahí y después se extraerá -

-entendido, ¿Qué hay de las otras?-

-las otras serán quitadas mañana por los agricultores de la zona-

-entendido ¿algo más?-

-no, eso es todo, que la fuerza este contigo Ben- 

-que la fuerza este contigo Nahela- Obi-wan guardo el comunicador en su maleta pero antes de que pudiera agarra su pad Anakin le hablo

-¿de dónde sacas Ben de Obi-wan?- Anakin no pudo con la curiosidad, tenía esa pregunta desde que supo que en los archivos Obi-wan estaba como Ben. El agrícola solo sonrió ante la pregunta

-cuando entre a los agricorps, les dije a todos que me llamaba Ben, cuando finalmente dije mi verdadero nombre la mayoría de las personas no dejo de llamarme así-

-eso es raro ¿porque cambiar tu nombre?-Anakin se acomodó en su lugar para poder ver mejor a Obi-wan

-no quería que nadie supiera quien era- Obi-wan se acomodó en su lugar y miro al fuego- es raro que alguien entre a los agricorps por su propia voluntad, te dan un año para acostumbrarte a tu nuevo estilo de vida, ayuda psicológica, un departamento y cierta cantidad de dinero. Cuando entre estaba enojado con Qui-gon, después con Yoda, después con toda la orden y al final conmigo mismo porque pensé que había fallado-

-¿No te gusta lo que haces?- Anakin no sabía que más preguntar, era extraño, él quería conocer más a Obi-wan pero al mismo tiempo no quería obligarlo a contarle cosas de las cuales no quería hablar

-¿Qué? No. Claro que me gusta, creo que no me supe explicar- Obi-wan le sonrío- toda nuestra infancia nos enseñan a no sentir, no dejar que nuestras emociones nos guíen, no amar, no odiar, no tener apegos ¿cierto?- Anakin asiente la cabeza- cuando llegas a los agricorps, puedes hacerlo, puedes enamorarte puedes enojarte y tener apegos, básicamente puedes hacer todo lo que la orden te digo que no lo hicieras-

-déjame ver si te entiendo ¿estabas molesto por que podías estarlo?-

-sí y no, estaba molesto por que no sabía cómo mas reaccionar, esa era la reacción más lógica, me dijeron que podía estar enojado así que me enoje con las primeras personas que tuve en mente cuando descubrí que no estaba molesto Qui-gon o con Yoda sino más bien triste, digamos que se era el inicio de todo, una vez que sabes distinguir tus emociones de nuevo y a controlarlas sin suprimirlas todo se vuelve claro. Como niño siempre quise aprender acerca de la fuerza y lo hice, de una manera diferente a como esperaba, pero no menos satisfactoria –

-y supongo que el lightsaber que tienes ahí ayuda mucho a la hora de investigar plantas- Anakin bromeo un poco, tratando de sentirse un poco más de control. Pero fallo cuando vio sonreír a Obi-wan.

-para ser honesto, usar el lightsaber era de mis cosas favoritas y me negué a dejarlo. Pero ya que sabes sobre mí, cuéntame algo sobre ti-

-no sé que decirte acerca de mi- Anakin se rasco la parte de la cabeza- ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-lo que quieras contarme- Obi-wan le sonrío de manera amable

-pues nací en Tatooine. Es un planeta en el borde exterior. No tengo padre, solo tuve a mi madre, ambos fuimos esclavos. Después de que Qui-gon me llevo al templo, ella se quedó en Tatooine como una esclava por unos cuantos años hasta que se casó con un hombre llamado Clars que la libero, la última vez que la vi tenía 19.-

-me alegro de eso, debió ser un alivio-

-lo fue, tuvimos suerte de tener un dueño relativamente amable, se llamaba Watto, pero antes les pertenecíamos a la familia Hutt-

-los he conocido, criaturas totalmente incivilizadas-

-ni te imaginas- digo Anakin con amargura- me alegro saber que estaba a salvo, sentí demasiada culpa por mucho tiempo, aun la siento a veces, pero normalmente me gana más lo mucho que la extraño-

-puedo imaginar eso, tuviste suerte, no muchos jedis se recuentan con sus familias-

-lo sé, pero aun así desearía poder verla más seguido. Es raro, Qui-gon es lo más cercano que he tenido a un padre-

-puedo imaginarlo-

Anakin se tensó por un momento, él no sabía si era cómodo para Obi-wan hablar de Qui-gon o sus años como padawan, el agricultor dijo que no sentía ningún rencor contra Qui-gon ¿pero qué tal si lo estaba con él? Anakin no estaría cómodo con la persona que era el padawan del hombre que lo rechazo y digo que no quería tomar otro padawan, quizás el otro hombre solo estaba tratando de ser educado, el parecía de esa clase de persona.

\- ¿Él lo lamenta sabes?-Anakin digo casi por inercia- El no elegirte como padawan, me di cuenta en el momento en que empezó hablar de ti, se siente mal dejarse llevar por sus emociones así- 

-no tiene porqué sentirse mal, con el tiempo lo entendí, no tengo ningún rencor contra Qui-gon- Obi-wan explico

-él está molesto consigo mismo-Anakin no tenía que dar explicaciones, él lo sabía, pero sintió es necesidad de defender a Qui-gon, para quitarse ese peso de encima, como si de esa manera si Obi-wan tenía un resentimiento así el quizás se iría- cree que evito que un gran jedi se uniera a la orden-

-quizás. Pero también ayudo a crear a un gran agricultor. No tienes que darme explicaciones Anakin, de verdad no estoy molesto con Qui-gon amenos….

-¿a menos?-

-Anakin ¿crees que te tengo coraje por que fuiste el padawan de Qui-gon?

-¿Qué? – Anakin volteo su cabeza mientras daba una mordida a su manzana-Claro que no

-Anakin- el jedi volteo a ver al agrícola el cual solo le sonreía dulcemente- no estoy molesto o cualquier cosa que pase por tu cabeza, no estoy enojado con Qui-gon o la orden y menos contigo-

Anakin sintió como si un peso se fuera de sus hombros, sabía que su preocupación era injustificada, pero al oír a Obi-wan con ese tono dulce y sonrisa tranquila, no pudo evitar sentirse mejor.

-tú eres el jedi más raro que he conocido Anakin-

-¿en el buen sentido?- 

-aun no estoy muy seguro de eso- 

-¡hey!- Anakin fingió estar ofendido y agarro una pequeña piedra y se la lanzo a Obi-wan – si no te estuviera protegiendo, estarías en graves problemas ¿sabes? no es sabio molestar a un jedi-

-¿así que como me estas protegiendo no me harás nada? para ser un jedi bastante famoso- Obi-wan estiro su mano y la manzana que Anakin estaba comiendo salió de su mano para ir directamente a la de él- das información que no deberías dar- Obi-wan mordió la manzana y luego se rió

-estas tentando tu suerte Kenobi- 

Obi-wan lanzo la manzana de nuevo hacia Anakin, el ambiente entre ellos se volvió más ligero después de eso. 

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Volviste a ver a tu familia después de que dejaste lo jedis?-

\- no a mis padres, pero aun veo a mi hermano de vez en cuando- sonrió Obi-wan con melancolía- desafortunadamente murieron cuando estaba todavía en la orden, así que no los logre conocer totalmente-

-lo siento-

-no importa, me dejaron en la orden cuando tenía los tres años, así que cuando me entere fue algo extraño, me sentía mal por su muerte pero no triste, pero aún tengo una relación buena con mi hermano, me visita a Bandomeer en ocasiones–

-¿vives ahí?-

\- me gusto el planeta, encontré un lugar que me gusto, así que decidí quedarme, construir la casa que tengo con el dinero que herede-

-debe ser lindo vivir en un lugar figo, estoy tan acostumbrado a las naves de batallas que ya casi puedo considerarlo un hogar-

-oh debe ser terrible para ti- digo con sarcasmo

-¿tú crees que me gusta estar ahí?-

-no dije eso, solo digo que si te quedaras 3 días en mi casa en Bandomeer te volverías loco de aburrimiento, no nos conocemos bien aún joven Skywalker, pero estoy seguro de que eres de los que necesitan acción en su vida para poder sobrevivir- 

\- eso es totalmente arbitrario, estoy seguro que podría sobrevivir al menos una semana antes de morir de aburrimiento- 

\- si algún día vas a Bandomeer, veremos quién tiene la razón-

-¿eso es un reto? Porque si es así, apenas tenga tiempo libre iré a Bandomeer a mostrarte que tengo razón-

-seguro que si Anakin- Obi-wan digo con sarcasmo de nuevo 

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia después de eso, el agricultor hablo sobre su casa y sobre como coleccionaba libros y plantas de los planetas que iba. Él jedi hablo sobre su vida en el templo, de su padawan y de cómo le enseñaba a romper las reglas sin ser descubierta.

Anakin no supo cuánto tiempo hablaron hasta que se hizo más tarde, así que ambos decidieron ir a dormir un poco, Obi-wan le presto la manta que tenía diciendo que él no la necesita tanto gracias a la bolsa de dormir y a pesar de las objeciones del jedi termino aceptándola; y Anakin para ser honesto consigo mismo no había dormido tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo.  
** *

Qui-gon regreso a la capital, el sol ya se estaba metiendo, él fue directo al hospital donde se encontraba el comandante Cody, el camino directamente hasta la habitación donde estaba el clon, sabia el camino desde el momento en el que lo trajeron, camino tranquilo hasta llegar a la habitación, entro con cuidado en caso de que estén haciendo alguna revisión o algún procedimiento medico al comandante, al no ver a nadie entro por completo, pero solo vio a Cody inconsciente, se preocupó un poco al ver que el clon estaba dormido. El jedi salió del cuarto y busco con la mirada alguna enfermera o doctor que estuviera por el lugar, no tardo mucho cuando vio a una enfermera salir de uno de los cuartos-

-señorita- la mujer volteo hacia él y camino hasta donde Qui-gon se encontraba- disculpe, me dijeron que el hombre que está aquí ya había despertado ¿paso algo?-

-oh no señor- la enfermera sonrío un poco- lo que sucede es que el paciente aún está bastante débil supongo que solo se quedó dormido de nuevo, debe despertar en cualquier momento.

Qui-gon agradeció a la enfermera mientras ella se retiraba del lugar, el entro de nuevo al cuarto y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Cody, saco su comunicador y marco a Padmé.

-senadora Amidala ¿está cerca del príncipe?-

-no ahora mismo, pero lo veré dentro de un rato ¿pasa algo?-

-no, estoy aquí con Cody, quería aprovechar que estoy aquí en la capital para investigar algunas cosas, cuando veas al príncipe ¿podrías pedirle que mande a Pyxis? No es urgente pero sería preferible lo antes posible –

-claro maestro Jinn , apenas lo vea le avisare-

-gracias por su ayuda senadora-

Qui-gon miro por la ventana del cuarto, vio cómo iba oscureciendo y las luces de la capital se iban prendiendo poco a poco. El maestro jedi trato de no preocuparse por su antiguo aprendiz, no porque dudara de sus habilidades, sino por lo impulsivo que era en la mayoría de las ocasiones y ahora que parecía tener sentimientos por Obi-wan , bueno , eso lo haría más imprudente, el recuerda todas las ocasiones que se ha metido en problemas por salvar a Padmé; la mayor fortaleza de Anakin como persona siempre seria su mayor debilidad como jedi: su apego a las persona y cosas.

El jedi presiono el puente de su nariz para tratar de librar la preocupación, no podía quejarse de Anakin siendo demasiado apegado. Después de lo de Xatanos y Thal no podía quejarse del apego con Anakin.

El sentimiento de que él y Obi-wan estuvieran aquí al mismo tiempo no podía ser una coincidencia y una parte de él temía la respuesta a ello, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería creer en coincidencias, su pasado está volviendo y temía que esto vaya a dañar tanto a Anakin como a Obi-wan

Qui-gon salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, volteo a ver quién era: vio la puerta abrirse lentamente y Pyxis entro cuidadosamente, cuando ella vio al jedi , el solo se levantó de la silla y camino hasta donde ella estaba. Ambos salieron de la habitación, pero quedaron frente a la puerta.

-gracias por venir, sé que esto fue sin previo aviso y me disculpo-

\- no se preocupe maestro Jinn ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- necesito toda la información que tenga del chofer que esta con el grupo de agricorps-

\- claro-

La mujer de pelo verde se puso a buscar en su pad, la información que tenía sobre el hombre, tardo un poco más, ya que no tenía el nombre de memoria, cuando encontró los archivos puso el proyector mostrando la información del chofer.

-su nombre es Corvus Saggita , tiene 32 años nacido aquí en Coma Berencis en la capital, ha trabajado para nosotros por 5 años-  
Qui-gon cruzo sus brazos sintiendo que algo no estaba bien - ¿puede mostrarme una holofoto o algo de él?- La mujer asintió y busco un poco en su pad, la imagen se proyectó y el maestro jedi dejo de respirar por un segundo- no es él-

-¿disculpe?-

-ese no es el hombre que acompaño a Obi-wan-

-quizás no lo vio bien maestro Jinn- Pyxis digo un poco nerviosa, empezando a pensar lo peor- él es el que ha atendido a los agricorps todo el tiempo que han estado aquí, alguien notaria si no fuera el-

\- el caballero Skywalker y yo seguimos al hombre toda la mañana logramos verlo bien, el hombre en la holophoto no es el- 

Pyxis no sabía cómo reaccionar, empezó a buscar más información en su pad- Corvus no a marco su entrada en más de tres semanas – la preocupación en su voz se volvió más   
notable- ¿Qué le paso a Corvus?- ella no sabía si se lo preguntaba a si misma o al maestro jedi

-vamos averiguarlo, no te preocupes- Qui-gon puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer- pero necesito que localice a Nahela de agricorps y que traiga toda la información sobre la planta por la que están aquí-

-¿en qué va servir eso?- pregunto confundida Pyxis

-son solo sospechas pero la información podría ser importante si resulta que estoy en lo correcto-

Pyxis asintió y se despido lo antes posible para irse del lugar para hacer lo que se le pido. Qui-gon soltó un suspiro, el esperaba estar mal acerca de todo, entro de nuevo a la habitación del comandante Cody y camino hacia la ventana de la habitación, saco su comunicador y marco a Anakin, solo tuvo que esperar unos momentos antes de que su antiguo aprendiz contestara

-lamento la tardanza, me quede dormido- 

-¿dormido? Anakin se supone que debes estar vigilando a Obi-wan-

-lo hago, está dormido frente a mí-

\- Anakin explícate-

\- para hacer la historia corta él se dio cuenta que estaba aquí y me digo que me podía quedar en su campamento -

-Anakin el punto era que no te descubrieran, si alguien los está siguiendo sabrá que tenemos idea de lo que está pasando-

-tranquilízate, no hay nadie, he checado en varias ocasiones, solo hay animales y no siento ninguna otra persona con en fuerza, lo quesea que tengan planeado quizás solo esperaran a que regrese a la capital-

-mantente alerta Anakin, tenías razón acerca del chofer, no era quien decía ser, al parecer estaba suplantando al hombre que debía estar guiándolos en el planeta-

-¿tienes alguna idea de quién es?-

-no, solo tengo especulaciones. No le menciones nada a Obi-wan aun, no tienes porqué alterarlo antes de tiempo- 

-¿Qué pasara cuando venga por el mañana?-

-no hará nada si estas con él, apenas llegando a la capital lo capturamos y lo interrogamos, cuando sepa más te llamo Anakin-

-ésta bien, que la fuerza de acompañe maestro-

-que la fuerza te acompañe-

Qui-gon bajo su comunicador y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón de nuevo, se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y empezó a meditar, para poder librar sus preocupaciones en la fuerza, tiempo después sintió un cambio en la fuerza, volteo a la cama de Cody y vio cómo se movía lentamente, el jedi camino tranquilo hasta quedar junto a la cama del clon; se sentó en la cama y tomo la mano del clon para tranquilizarlo.

-todo está bien Cody, estas a salvo-

-maestro….¿Jinn?- digo con voz ronca Cody, mientras abrió los ojos lentamente- ¿está bien?-

-soy yo el que debería preguntar eso Cody- Qui-gon sonrió de manera confortante, con su brazo tomo el bazo de agua que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a la cama – ten   
toma un poco, quizás te ayude estar menos aturdido-

Cody hizo lo que se le pido y cuando termino el vaso de agua trato de acomodarse mejor

-maestro Jinn, mis hombres ¿Cómo están?- no tenía muchas esperanzas pero tenía que preguntar-

-lo lamento, ellos no lo lograron- Qui-gon sintió la tristeza en Cody y solo puso su mano en el hombro del comandante- no fue tu culpa Cody-

-debimos haber estado más preparados, hicieron lo que pudieron, pero una vez que el sith apareció no hubo mucho que pudiéramos hacer, logro congelarlos al instante y los mercenarios les dispararon después de eso- 

-¿hablas de Darth maul? -

-no, nunca lo había visto u oído de él antes, tenía el cabello blanco y de ojos muy azules como si fueran hielo, tenía una cicatriz de forma de luna, manejaba la fuerza y tenía lightsaber rojo , por eso creo que es un sith-

-¿te digo algún nombre o que era lo que quería?

-no me digo nada acerca de él, solo pregunto por ustedes, cuando no le dije nada uso sus trucos y saco la información de mí, lo lamento maestro Jinn no quise hacerlo, pero lograron saber todo-

\- no te disculpes Cody, no fue tu culpa, no había nada que pudieras hacer- 

-quisiera decirle más, pero no recuerdo mucho, los únicos que vi, fue al sith lord y a otro hombre de cabello rojo y tenía la misma cicatriz de luna en la mejilla y después… Kenobi- dijo en susurro recordando de repente

-¿Qué?-

-hablaron de un tal Kenobi, cuando creyeron que estaba inconsciente, no entendí bien lo que dijeron algo acerca de que el plan de para él ya estaba trazado. Quisiera poder ser de más ayuda-

-fuiste más de lo que puedes imaginar- con la fuerza lazo un poco de ella a Cody para que el hombre se volviera a dormir – ahora descansa debes recuperarte- 

-¡espere! el agricultor, digo que se llamaba ben le pedí que fuera la capital ¿él se encuentra bien?- Cody digo preocupado, en el momento no analizo el riesgo en el que ponía al pobre hombre que solo trato de ayudarlo 

\- Cody, él está bien, logro encontró a Anakin herido y lo ayudo, lo regreso a la nave y luego a ti, por el estas vivo-Qui-gon vio como Cody se empezó a relajar al oír eso-  
Usando la fuerza envió una energía de sueño al comandante y vio cómo se fue durmiendo, se quedó viendo al clon por un momento antes de ir a la ventana de nuevo, analizando la información que le dio Cody. Había un aprendiz de sith nuevo, después de la misteriosa desaparición de Darth Maul, ahora podía confirmarlo como muerto.

Todo estaba empezando a quedar más claro ahora, Qui-gon trato de marcarle de nuevo a Anakin pero al parecer su señal no entraba, después de varios inténtenos el jedi aventó frustrado el comunicador a la silla cerca de él.

Qui-gon miro por la ventana de nuevo pensando en que no eran cicatrices en la cara del sith y del misterioso hombre, sino más bien quemaduras.


End file.
